A Boyfriend to we're best friend
by rinlenlover02
Summary: Miku dan Lenka sebagai sahabat yg baik mencoba merencanakan mencari pacar untuk sahabat mereka Rin. Apakah Rencana Mereka? Apakah Berjalan lancar? Atau ada sesuatu yg terjadi? Just Read it!/ sumarry abal dan engak jelas /ada tambahan humor sedikit ygtaktau garing atau tidak


**A Boyfriend to we're best friend**

**YOO! Minna! Kiiro kembali dari Hiatus yg panjang! Hahahah #Plakk# ups maaf minna. Sebegai gantinya Kiiro bikin fict ini hehehehe! Sebenarnya Fict ini buat FriendshipDays FVI ( Apa tulisannya benar?) Tapi karna Lupa alur ditengah jalan jadi enggak jadi hehe~~ #Dikeroyok all Oc# OKe! Haji maru yo~~**

**(A'N : Karna kepanjangan, Pembuka ini sekarang diubah manjadi lebih pendek jadi…)**

**Summary: Miku dan Lenka sebagai sahabat yg baik mencoba mencari pacar untuk sahabat mereka Rin. Apakah Rencana Mereka? Apakah Berjalan lancar? Atau ada sesuatu yg terjadi? Just Read it!**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur kecepatan, banyak skip, POV selalu ganti, Eyd hancur, pengenalan dibelakang , Typo (maybe), Humor garing.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Bukan Milik Kiiro. Kalau punya entah apa jadi Vocaloid. So, Berharap pun mustahil.**

**Happy Reading~~~**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Saat ini sebuah(?) (Reader : # HOY! Memang benda ?) 3 sahabat sedang berjalan pulang bersama kerumah mereka. Mereka adalah Miku, Lenka , dan Rin. Tapi suasana mereka agak berbeda..

Err.. bisa kita lihat, Hanya Miku dan Lenka yg asyik berbicara sedangkan Rin hanya tersenyum melihat 2 sahabatnya yg dari tadi membicarakan **Pacar **meraka. Tapi Rin sama sekali tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Walau pun Didalam hati nya dia sedikit sedih karna tak bisa ikut berbicara dengan Miku dan Lenka tentang Topik itu.

"Ah Rin maaf kami agak mengabaikan mu… selama perjalanan pulang" ucap Miku yg baru sadar kalau dia dan Lenka terlalu asyik membicara kan pacar mereka sehingga agak mengabaikan Rin yg sedang berjalan bersama mereka.

"hmm.. Tak apa kok! Asal kalian nyaman seperti itu, Aku tak keberatan. Oh ya Kita berpisah dulu ya? Ada sesuatu yg harus ku lakukan… sampai jumpa besok!" elak Rin tersenyum canggung. Setelas mengatakan itu. Dia langsung pergi ke jalan yg lain yg sepertinya bukan jalan arah rumahnya.

Miku dan Lenka Hanya menatap Kepergian Rin dengan agak sendu.

"Miku, aku merasa tidak enak dengan Rin " ucap Lenka dengan muka sendu.

"Iya, hampir sebulan ini, kita selalu saja membicarakan pacar kita. Aku yakin Rin kini pasti merasa terabaikan karna kita.." ucap Miku lirih.

Yap, reader. Sebenarnya Miku dan Lenka baru saja mendapat pacar sebulan yg lalu. Sejak saat itu, mereka selalu menceritakan pacar mereka. Memang mereka juga lebih easygoing dan lebih social terhadap orang – orang. terlebih lagi, mereka mempunyai wajah yg cantik.

Sedangkan Rin, dia agak pendiam dan tertutup. Jadi hanya beberapa orang saja yg mau berteman dengannya termasuk Miku dan Lenka (Kiiro : Yah pasti lah mereka berteman dengan Rin karna tulus bukan karna simpati)

Selain itu, penampilan Rin bisa dibilang sangat kuper. Dia selalu memakai kacamata bingkai yg agak tebal sehingga menutupi matanya bukan hanya itu, poninya yg panjang juga membuat matanya tertutup. Jadi walaupun kacamata dilepas mata Rin tetap tidak kelihatan (Kiiro : Tenang cuy, walaupan matanya tertutup poninya yg panjang, tapi Rin masih tetap bisa melihat. Yah.. secara kan cuma fict #ditendang Rame2# )

Ditambah Rambutnya hanya sebahu yg tidak di apa - apakan ( Rambut Rin yg disini tidak agak mengambang atau ikal Cuma lurus aja ) dan pakaian nya yg terlalu culun. Mungkin itulah mengapa Rin sampai belum punya pacar.

Karna itu, Miku dan Lenka merasa kalau Rin itu agak terabaikan karna mereka selalu menbicarakan pacar mereka tanpa mengajak Rin. Sebulan ini, Mereka sering double date sehingga agak melupakan Rin. Mereka juga kadang – kadang membatal kan janji untuk berjalan – jalan bersama Rin karna Pacar mereka.

Sungguh itu membuat Miku dan Lenka **Sangat **tidakenak hati pada Rin karna mereka baru sadar sekarang.

"Eh Miku… bagaimana kalau kita… mencarikan pacar untuk Rin?" usul Lenka.

Miku cengo sebentar sebelum memasang pose berpikir dan berkata "Usulmu bagus juga. Agar nanti kita bisa triple date dan membicara kan soal pacar kita bersama – sama. Ditambah Rin tidak akan terlihat kesepian lagi!" ucap Miku semangat dengan senyum cerah.

"Yosh! Untuk hari ini, bagaimana kita rapat dirumah ku dulu? Kita susun rencara. Dan mulai pergerakan besok! Lebih cepat, Lebih baik" ucap Lenka tak kalah semangat sambil memasang pos layaknya Maito Guy di fandom Naruto (Hikaru : Waduh… salah Fandom lagi nih anak Gaje…-_-. Kiiro : #nyengir – nyengir Gaje #)

"Oke! Ayo Lenka!" teriak Miku semangat dan kedua sahabat itu pun melesat kerumah Lenka dengan kecepatan Inhuman. Sedangkan orang – orang disekeliling Miku da Lenka pun Cuma sweatdrop melihat sepasang sahabat gaje terebut.

**In Lenka's house **( Mikitsu: Sok inggris lagi nih anak jelmaan setan. Haruna dan Hikaru: #Ngangguk – ngangguk disko# )

Saat ini, Miku dan Lenka sedang menyusun rencana di kamar Lenka.

"Hemm… Miku, bagaimana kita menentukan kandidat yg akan kita jodohkan pada Rin dulu?" usul Lenka lagi. Kasian Lenka nya, Daritadi dia yg ngusulin terus sedangkan Miku, tinggal setuju - setuju aja # Ditembak pake negi#

"Hemm… Oke" ucap Miku. Dia mengambil buku cacatan serta pulpen dari tasnya dan mulai memikir kan Kandidat untuk Rin.

"Bagaimana dengan…. Lui?" ucap Miku agak ragu.

"Bisa juga"

"Err….Oliver?"

"Nanti dicoba"

"Piko…?"

"Cowok feminim yg sok dermawan itu? Ah…. Mungkin…."

"Mikuo?"

"Eh? Kembaran mu sendiri?" Tanya Lenka Bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Yap, Kan kalau Rinny jadi iparku kan aku bisa senang terus bersama Rinny" ucap Miku riang sambil lompat – lompat yg bikin gempa seketika.

Lenka Cuma bisa sweatdrop akan Miku yg pikiran nya terlalu jauh. Jadi iparnya Miku? Nikah aja belum.

"Eh.. yah Itu terserah kau… Lanjutkan!"

"Big AL?"

"err… bukan menyinggung Rin tapi…. Aku kasian sama Rin yg badan nya kecil baru kita pasangkan ke Big Al yg badan nya besar. Enggak seimbang…."

"huh.. Kau benar juga… Rinto?"

"Hmm.. Mungkin bi-.. WHAT! KAU BERCANDA MIKU? DIA ITU PACARKU SENDIRI!" teriak Lenka agak kesal.

"Yah siapa tau Rin bisa jadi yg ke du-"

"Tidak Miku Tidak! Aku tak akan Biarkan Rin jadi pacar kedua seseorang dan juga, Aku enggak mau. aku sayang sama Rinto 2014% (?) dan enggak biarkan seorangpun mengambilnya. tapi bukan maksud arti jahat ke Rin ya! Lebih baik, Jadikan aja Kaito sebagai kandidat Rin!" seru Lenka.

Miku mengeluarkan Perempatan dijidat dan berkata "Enak aja! Dia itu pacarku juga tau! Kenapa jadi Ungkit – ungkit nama dia?" geram Miku kesal dan sewot.

"Lah? Kamu sendiri ungkit – ungkit nama Rinto. Kamu yg mulai tau!" geram Lenka tak kalah.

"Eh….? Kamu teriak – teriak enggak jelas" jawab Miku dengan Enggak jelas sengaja melenceng dari topic karna dia tau, kalau dia yg salah.

"Miku! Jawaban itu enggak jelas tau!"

Setelah Hampir setengah jam berdebat hanya karna masalah yg dari awalnya enggak jelas, akhirnya mereka berhenti berdebat . dan menlanjutkan rundiangan mereka.

"udah deh Miku, Kandidat Kita empat aja. Capek mikirnya" ucap Lenka sambi guling – guling dikasur karna enggak ada kerjaan.

"Iya nih aku juga capek. Untung dari empat kandidat ini lumayan dekat dengan Rin. Jadi lebih mudah nyomblanginnya!" ucap Miku. Kini ikut guling – guling Cuma dilantai sama kurang kerjaan nya tuh sama Lenka # Di bom #.

"sekarang kita pikirkan bagaimana cara kita Nyomblangin Rin sama kandidat.." ucap Lenka yg kin sudah keposisinya semula. Oh lupa jelasin nih. Tadi Lenka itu duduk di pinggir kasur sedang kan Miku duduk di kursi meja belajar Lenka.

"Ah… itu mudah! Nanti kuberi tau. Kalau soal Rin, Kita jangan beritahu dia. Kita nyomblakan dia secara sembunyi – sembunyi!" seru Miku tanpa ragu.

"Uh…. Itu akan sulit kau tau.."

"Tidak kok! Aku sudah memikirkan sebuah taktik! Begini besok kita kerumah Rin pagi – pagi. Kau akan tau rencana ku! Sudah yg Lenka, aku pulang dulu! Bye!" ucap Miku. Setelah pamit dengan tidak sopannya seperti tadi, dia langsung melesat keluar kerumah Lenka ala inhuman. Sedangkan Lenka Cuma bisa cengo tak ber kutip melihat aksi Miku.

**The next day**

"Oh begitu…" ucap Lenka saat mendengar penjelasan Miku dalam perjalanan kerumah Rin. Penjelasan Miku? Baca lebih lanjut aja ya? Kiiro – chan nya malas ngejelasin #Dilempar#

"Bagaimana? Setuju tidak?" Tanya Miku yg agak takut Lenka akan keberatan dan memutuskan tidak jadi ikut dalam rencana mereka dan mencarikan pacar untuk Rin walaupun memang Lenka yg ngusulkan nya.

"Interesting…. Aku setuju!" seru Lenka. Mereka pun ber high – five Ria bersama.

**Skip time**

'Ting – tong'

"Ya sebentar!" seru orang yg didalam rumah. Tak lama kemudia Muncul lah sosok gadis yg tengah membuka puntu. berambut pirang Dengan poni yg panjang hingga sedikit menutupi matanya. Kita sebut saja, Kamine Rin. Gadis yg berkacamata itu kini tidak memakai kacamata (Haruna: Ya iyalah Kii – chan. Kalau pakai kacamata terus sumpek nanti mata nya Rin – chan ) memperlihat kan sedikit mata Blue azure yg indah.

"Ah! Miku dan Lenka! Kau datang menjemputku ya? tumben sekali! Kan biasanya aku yg jemput kalian. Ayo masuk dulu!" ucap Rin mempersilahklan kedua sahabat nya itu masuk. Sedangkan kedua sahabat Rin itu hanya bisa Nyengir – nyengir gaje lalu masuk kerumah Rin.

**In Rin's Room **

"Eh Rin…" panggil Miku pada Rin yg sedang berpersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi kesekolah.

"Hmm? Ada apa Miku?" respon Rin

"Coba kamu sedikit ganti penampilan dong!"

"Eh?"

"Iya Rin! Sini aku coba" seru Lenka. Dia dengan cepat mendudukan Rin didepan meja rias nya. Rin hanya cengo sementara. Sebelem tersadar dan berkata " Eh? Apa yg kalian mau lakukan?"

"Lihat saja!" Seru Miku ikut mencoba merubah Rin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kita sudah bisa melihat Rin yg penampilannya berubah walaupan hanya beberapa.

Poni Rin yg biasanya pajang hingga sedikit menutupi mata, kina di simbak kiri – kanan dengan jepitan rambut bergambar Kunci G dan kunci F berukuran kecil disetiap pasang membuat matanya tidak tertutup lagi. Dan juga, Rin yg biasa memakai Kacamata lensa yg tebal sekarang sudah diganti oleh Lenka dan Miku menjadi kacamata bingkai dan Lensa tipis. Kenapa tetap pakai kacamata? Karna mata Rin sedikit minus.

Miku dan Lenka juga mengayam beberapa rambut Rin di bagian depan. Untuk sedikit dijadikan 'style'. one word to Rin, Perfect!.

"Wah…" ucap Rin yg sedikit kaget dengan perubahan nya.

"Bagaimana Rin? Bagus tidak?" Tanya Miku.

"Hem! Bagus Kok! Tapi…. Kulepas dulu ya? Kita kan mau kesekolah…" ucap Rin sembari hendak melepas jepitan dan Ayaman rambut nya.

"JANGAN!" pekik Miku dan Lenka.

Rin memasang tampang binggung dan bertanya " Kenapa?"

"Kesekolahnya dengan gaya itu saja dong" Pinta Lenka.

"E – eh? A – aku tak mau!" Tolak Rin.

"Oh! Ayolah Rinny~~ Hari ini saja ~~" mohon Miku dengan puppy eyes terhebat nya.

Lenka juga ikut – ikutan memasang wajah puppy eyes. Ikut memohon pada Rin. Rin langsung tak tahan melihat puppy eyes kedua sahabatnya dan berkata " baiklah…"

"YEEY!" seru Lenka dan Miku. Dan Mereka ber high five.

"Tapi!" lanjut Rin. Karna ucapan Rin tadi, semangat mereka berdua kandas seketika.

"Aku hanya mau begini saat dikelas dan daerah yg sepi saja! Aku enggak suka orang sembarangan melihat ku begini!" Lanjut Rin lagi.

"Hemm.. Baiklah! Saat di perjalanan, kami akan melindungimu!" ucap Miku dan Lenka semangat dengan pos ala Power ranger SPD! # Plakk# ( Reader : eh thor! Umur mu itu berapa sih? Kok masih nonton power ranger?. Kiiro : Eheheh kan 12, tapi masih memiliki jiwa anak bayi!. Reader : #bergubrak Ria# )

Rin Cuma sweatdrop.

**Skip again in the school! XD**

Para murid yg ada dikelas Miku, Lenka, dan Rin cengo berat dengan apa yg mereka Lihat.

Yg mereka lihat itu adalah Rin yg merubah menampilan. Tapi segera kembali mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka kanra Cengo itu tak penting dan tidak sehat sama sekali (Kiiro: Ya iyalah! Masa mau cengo selamanya hahah #ditebas# )

Ketiga sahabat itu segera duduk di meja mereka. Rin paling belakang dan diujung. Miku disamping Rin dan Lenka didepan Rin.

**Miku POV**

Hai! Miku disini! Kalian pasti tau ciri – ciriku kan? Jadi tak perlu dijelaskan. Yg kujelaskan hanya umurku 17 belas tahun . kami baru saja naik ke kelas 3 SMA. Hehe karna ulangtahunku cepat, aku sudah 17 tahun.

Saat ini aku dan salah satu sahabat ku Lenka sedang dalam misi ingin mencari pacar untuk sahabat kami juga, Rin.

Yah.. aku sudah memikirkan cara cermerlang yg belum tentu berhasil(?) tapi di coba dulu kan tak apa - apa.

"Um… Rin?" panggil ku.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Bisa tidak kau pimjam buku pr mu ke Mikuo?" ucap ku pura – pura cemas terhadap Mikuo. Yg di meja yg didekat Pintu. Terlihat di sedang panic karna tidak menemukan buku PRnya ditas.

Hehehe sebenarnya, aku sengaja menyembunyikan buku PR nya. Yah Karna ini kan salah satu taktik agar Rin bisa lebih dekat dengan Mikuo.

"Hem… iya, dia terlihat kesusahan.. Oke deh!" ucap nya sembari berjalan kearah Mikuo.

YESSS! Untung Rin itu polos dan tidak terlalu peka. Jadi enak saja kalau minta tolong kepada! Bahkan tadi dia tidak menanyakan "kenapa?" tadi.

Mari kita lihat Mikuo Dan Rin yg ada disana!

**Mikuo and Rin side/ Normal POV**

"Hai Hatsune – kun" panggil Rin pada Mikuo yg masih panik.

"Eh? A- ada apa Kamine – chan?" ucap Mikuo dengan wajah nya yg masih panik tapi ekspresi wajah nya langsung berubah menjadi bingung saat melihat Rin menyerahkan sebuah catatan padanya.

"PR mu ketinggalan kan? Ini, Aku pinjamkan. Kamu catat ya!" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

Mikuo memandang buku catatan Rin dengan Berbinar. Lalu mengambilnya.

"Wah! Terima kasih Kamine – chan! Jujur aku sudah mengerjakan nya tadi malam. Kok sekarang tidak ada ya?..." Ucap Mikuo heran akan buku PR yg hilang entah kenapa.

"… Mungkin tertinggal" lanjut Mikuo.

"Ah! Ngomong – ngomong kamine – chan, Kau ubah menampilan ya?" Tanya Mikuo sambil mulai mencatat cacatan Rin.

"Eh? Iya.."

"Manis seka li. Kau cocok. pasti Miku yg merubahnya"

"Eh? Kok tau?"

"Ya dong! Miku pernah mencoba merubah penampilan Kaiko. Dan Kaiko terlihat manis sekali! Aduh! Aku sampai berdebar – debar melihat! Aku ber syukur dia sudah jadi pacarku sekarang!"

" Benarkah? Bagus dong! Miku memang pintar merubah penampilan orang. Lenka juga hebat loh!"

"Oh ya?"

Mikuo dan Rin masih berbicara tentangnya hebat Miku dan Lenka merubah penampilan.

Sedangkan yg dibicarakan sedang pundung di meja karna rencana mereka Gagal untuk menyatukan Mikuo dan Rin. Dengan salah satu buktinya, Mikuo sudan pacaran dengan kaiko. Dan Juga kelihatan nya, Mikuo dan Rin lebih pantas disebut teman.

**Back to Miku POV**

HUWEE! Ternyata gagal! Mikuo sudah punya pacar ternyata! Rin enggak bisa jadi iparku… ah masih ada kandidat lain! Hrus semangat Tapi tetap sedih sih…

Tak lama kemudia Bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi. Menandakan Hari Kiamat.

Err.. bukan kiamat itu akhir dunia maksudnya, maksud nya akan datang nya guru tergalak sekolah dan juga walikelas kami yg akan mengajar.

Kini Rin sudah kembali kemeja. Tak lama juga datang Seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun bersurai Honeyblonde berponytall dengan mata azure yg indah memakai pakaian yg santai tapi masih layak disebut pakaian seorang guru.

Yap! Guru kami itu adalah Kagamine Len –sensei. Memang menpunyai wajah yg kece nan keren yg bahkan mengalah kan seisih sekolah mungkin luar sekolah juga. Tapi tidak sesuai dengan sifatnya, Guru itu sungguh galak dan dingin. Aura dark kemana – kemana. Dan sekali tidak melakukan apa yg diminta, siap aja mendapat hukuman yg sangat berat dan omelan yg akan selalu bergeming Ditelinga. Sehingga Kagamine – sensei mendapat gelas Guru terKiller disekolah kami.

Yah walaupun begitu. Wajahnya yg tampan itu membuat dia menjadi incaran para gadis – gadis sekolah bahkan Guru – guru yg single! Mumpung, Kagamine – sensei itu guru termuda karna baru mangajar selama 2 tahun dan belum menikah.

Kabarnya saja, Kagamine – sensei itu hanya SMA selama 2 tahun dan langsung menjadi Guru disini. Yah katanya juga, dia Juga mejalani Kuliah. Jadi Kuliah sekaligus menjadi guru. Memang hebat betul guru Kelas kami.

Menjadikan nya kandidat? Memang, Kagamine – sensei itu sempurna dalam hal fisik, Mental dan kepintaran yg sangat hebat. Tapi dalam sifat, uh…. Aku enggak mau Rin akan diomeli habis – habisan karna di anggap mengganggunya seperti orang lain yg aneh nya tidak terpengaruh. Tapi kalau Rin, aku enggak tega liat Rin begitu jadi lebih baik jangan deh.

Tapi, Rin Selalu menikmati pelajaran Kagamine – sensei, yah mungkin karna baginya, pelajaran nya mudah di pahami, Itu sih wajar. Makanya Rin selalu mendapat rangking 1 di kelas kami. Dia serius belajar gitu.

"Ohayou Kagamine – sensei" salam Kami.

"Ohayou" Jawab Kagamine – sensei yg terlalu **singkat.**

Kagamine – sensei langsung duduk dimeja dan menatap kami semua dengan Dingin dan berkata "Kumpulkan PR kalian"

Sentak kami semua langsung mengumpulan PR kami dimeja Kagamine – sensei. Tapi saat Rin mengumpulkan..

"Ehem! Kamine – san!" panggilnya. Aku dan Lenka langsung tersentak dan menatap khawatir Rin.

Tapi anehnya, Rin dengan biasa aja menjawab panggilan Kagamine – sensei. "Ada apa sensei?" Tanya nya sopan.

"Kau merubah menampilan?" tanyanya sambil menatap Rin wajah Rin dari pucuk kepala hingga bawah dagu.

"Eh? I – iya sensei" jawab Rin gugup tersertai semburan merah diwajah nya. sontak Kami satu kelas, burung yg nyangkut dipohon(?), Guru dan pembersih yg kebetulan lewat, nyamuk(?), lalat(?) sampai pak presiden(?) pun pada cengo melihat hal yg tidak biasa itu.

Biasanya Kagamine – sensei itu jarang mempedulikan orang lain. Dan Rin jarang memperlihatkan semburan merah pada lelaki lain karna malu dipuji. Bahkan tidak pernah. Itu yg membuat dunia seketika cengo.

Kagamine – sensei kemudian memandang kami dan dengan Dinginnya dia berkata " Apa cengo – cengo? Kembali ketempat duduk kalian!"

Kami langsung duduk ketempat kami tanpa ada macam – macam. Kagamine – sensei itu kalau marah serem sih!

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran sekarang. Ada yg mau protes?" ucap Kagamine – sensei dengan glare saat mengucapkan " ada yg mau protes?".

"Ti – tidak ada Sensei.." ucap kami serempak.

Selama pelajaran, aku terus memikirkan kejadian tadi. Apa sih hubungan Kagamine – sensei dan Rin? Ah mungkin Kagamine – sensei hanya sedikit memperhatikan nya karna dia merasa janggal saja… ah Lupakan… buat apa dipikirkan?

**Skip again / Lenka POV**

Selama pelajaran aku terus memikirkan bagaimana cara menyatukan Rin dengan kandidat selanjutnya kebetulan karna Miku sudah memikirkan satu cara, kini aku juga mau memikirkan caranya.

"Minna, kalian kuberi tugas. Bentuk 1 kelompok 2 oarang lalu diskusikan apa yg ada dipapan tulis" ucap Kagamine – sensei sambil menujuk papan tulis. Seketika aku dapat ide bagus!

Aku mengangkat tanganku hendak bertanya sesuatu.

"Ada apa Kagame – san?" Tanya Kagamine – sensei dengan nada terlalu datar nan dingin. Aku sweatdrop sebentar.

(Oh sedekit impormasi, Kiiro lupa ngasih tau nama Lengkap nya Lenka. Nama Lengkap Lenka itu 'Kagame Lenka')

"hem…. Kelompok nya pilih sendiri kan?" Tanya ku. Kagamine – sensei hanya memandang ku sebentar lalu hanya mengangguk singkat.

Yes! Walaupun jawaban guru killer itu sangat tidak enak tapi cukup membuatku puas! Aih kok lama – lama gaya bicara ku mirip Miku sih? Ah lupakan.

Aku melirik orang yg kujadikan kandidat Rin, Hibiki Lui. Cowok shota sepur narsis yg bisa memikat pemulung jalanan #Kiiro dibakar Lui # ups salah narasi maksudku cewe Tua maupun muda #Kiiro dilempar obeng sama Lui# yg jelas makhluk lah! Hehe kasian tuh authornya Dihajar Sama Lui mulu.

Ups ngelantur. Back to the story.

Aku langsung memhampiri Rin dan mengakatan "Rin, Kamu sekelompok sama Hibiki aja ya?" ucapku pakai wajah pura – pura bingung.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Rin.

"Habisnya aku sudah sekelompok dengan Miku. Sedangkan perKelompoknya hanya disuruh 2 kan? Jadi, km sama Lui aja ya?" ucapku pura – pura sedih. Hehehe Maaf Rin kalau seperti ini, aku kayak peran antagonis aja tapi ini demi kebaikanmu, Jadi aku harus melakukan ini!

"Yah sayang…. Oke deh!" ucapnya sembari pergi. Aduh dia kelewat polos deh, dia bahkan tidak bertanya kenapa dia harus berkelompok sama Lui sedang dia bisa berkelompok sama orang lain? Ah sudahlah, Itu malah mempermudah Rencana ku! Mari kita lihat Kelanjutan Rin disana!

**Lui and Rin side/ Normal POV**

"Hai HIbiki – san" sapa Rin.

"Oh, Hai juga Kamine – san. Ada apa?" Tanya Lui.

"HIbiki – san Bisa aku Berke – "

"Hey Lui! Kita satu kelompok ya!"

Ucapan Rin terpotong karna Ring lebih tepatnya Suzune Ring Lebih dulu mengajaknya dan Dengan Volume yg lebih keras dari Rin #Kiiro di harisen Ring sampai terpental ke atap rumah #.

"Ah Ring – chan! Tentu saja aku sekelompok denganmu!" balas Lui dengan sedikit semburan merah dipipinya. Rin yg walaupun ucapan nya dipotong oleh Ring tadi hanya terkikik geli pelan.

"Ah! Kamine – san maaf tadi aku sempat melupakan.. Ada apa tadi ya?" ucap Lui sedikit nyengir. ( Kiiro : Kok perasaan Kiiro Lui bilang "Ah" dua kali ya? Ah lupakan. Reader : Ngeroyok Kiiro lagi # )

"Tidak ada apa – apa kok. Kayaknya tidak jadi… oh ya Kalian kelompok yg manis…. Aku pergi dulu" ucap Rin langsung pergi meninggal kan Ring dan Lui yg berblushing Ria.

**Back to Lenka Side and Lenka POV**

Ah Gagal! Ternyata si Lui sudah PDKT sama Ring! Karna yg kutau, Mereka Cuma sahabat tapi Ter nyata 'Cinta tapi malu' juga! Gah! Kandidat yg ini gagal deh!

Eh? Tapi kok aku merasa ada hawa suram dan panas ya? Jadi merinding nih!

Tapi aku liat kesemua Murid, enggak ada apa – apa. Eh apa berasal dari orang dibelakang ku ini ya? Tapikan yg dibelakangku ini kan Meja guru. ( P.s : Lenka hadap Belakang mebelakangin meja guru didepan) aku pun nengok kebelakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HIYY! Serem! Ternyata itu berasal dari Kagamine – sensei! Hawa nya sangat pekat dan panas! Kok bisa ya? Ada apa nih? Enggak usah dipikirin deh!

AKu pun hanya kembali nengok ke Rin dan Melihat Rin sudah berpasangan sama Neru. Huff.. Rin harus berpasangan sama si istrinya Hp(?) itu sih? #Kiiro di electromagnetic #

**Skip time/ Normal POV**

"Ah! Akhirnya pelajaran Kagamine – sensei lewat juga!" Pekik Miku senang sambil keliling kelas. Seluruh murid Kelas Cuma sweatdrop melihat kelakuan aneh Miku. Untung Kagamine – sensei alias Len sudah keluar kelas pas bel istirahat kalau tidak, Miku pasti sudah mati Didepan Pohon negi(?).

(Reader: Hey Thor! Sejak kapan ada Pohon Negi?. Kiiro : sejak Negara Negi menyerang!. Reader : #cengo# )

"EH! Miku! Jangan Terlalu berisik! Pas tiba – tiba Kagamine – sensei lewat, bisa mampus kau!" nasehat Kaito pacar Miku selaku ketua Kelas.

"Enggak apa kok Kai – chan! Kagamine – sensei yg berisik dan kejam itu pasti juga-"

"Oh Hatsune – san, apa maksud mu dengan 'Kagamine – sensei yg berisik dan kejam'?"

Seketika seluruh isi kelas merinding mendengar suara yg bernada dark itu. Mereka semua menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Walikelas mereka tengah bersandar ditiang pintu dengan tangan yg terlipat didepan dada.

Ekspresinya dingin dan menampakan rasa kesal didalamnya. Miku berkeringat dingin dengan deras nya (All reader : #cengo #) dengan takut dan gugup dia berkata " Tak ada apa – apa kok Kagamine – sensei! Sensei pasti Cuma salah dengar!" ucap nya berusaha terdengan Girang.

Tapi mau dikata apa? Jelas – jelas tadi Miku teriak – teriak dengan berisiknya. Pasti lah Len si guru killer dengar. Nasibnya akan tragis…

"berhenti memprovokator yg tidak jelas! Kau pikir aku tuli? Sekarang, cepat kau-"

"Eh tunggu sensei! Miku enggak bermaksud mengejek kok! Miku hanya bermain – main… I – iya kan Miku?" Bela Rin yg tak mau Miku kena Hukum.

"I- I- Iya sensei! Saya enggak bermaksud begitu.." jawab Miku langsung.

"….."

"…." Hanya hening dikelas itu. Hanya ada suara hp Neru dengan santainya memainkan hpnya didepan Seorang guru tanpa takut disita. Oh ya memang ada yg lupa dijelas kan, semua memang dalam keadaan Merinding dan berkeringat dingin kecuali Neru. Jadi, dia dari tadi santai aja tuh tanpa rasa takut karna di focus nya ke hp. Dia aja enggak nyadar Guru killer yg lagi ada dikelas nya. Seakan dunia milik mereka berdua, Neru dan Hp tercinta #Disumpel besi sama Neru#

Sudah beberapa menit suasana hening itu sampai akhirnya..

"Ah… ya sudah lah…" ucap Len akhirnya.

Semua bernafas lega kecuali Neru yg masih berHP.

"Oh ya…" lanjut Len lagi yg membuat semuanya kembali tegang.. kecuali Neru tentuya.

Len menatap seluruh isi kelas yg bertampang Bodoh nan aneh (#Kiiro dihajar satu kelas#) dan Neru yg masih berHP dengan santainya walau pun Len enggak peduli baru berkata.

"Kamine – san, bisa ikut aku sebentar? Aku ada keperluan sebentar denganmu…. Dan juga bawakan barangku yg tertinggal itu" ucap Len dan langsung pergi darikelas itu.

Dan lagi – lagi, semua murid disitu cengo kembali. Dan lagi – lagi juga, kecuali Neru masih sibuk main HP dan Rin yg agak terkejut dengan ucapan Len tadi. Tapi, Rin segera mengambil barang Len yg tertinggal dan dengan cepat melesat keluar kelas menyusul Len.

Suasana kelas kembali hening karna semua murid nya masih pada cengo. Dan sekali lagi, Kecuali Neru. Mereka semua diam sampai….

"Ah! Lagi – lagi internetnya Lelet! Percuma aku membobol wifi sekolah dengan aplikasi canggih kalau begini" teriak Neru cetar membahana badai sampai mencairkan suasana. Dan itu sukses membuat orang – orang sadar dari cengo tapi tetap diam.

Hening kembali melanda. Neru yg baru selesai dari acara teriak – teriak nya menatap teman – teman satu kelasnya (kecuali Rin tentunya karna sudah keluar tadi) dengan heran.

"Kenapa Kalian pada diam sih? Emang ada apa?" ucap Neru Dengan **Watados **karna emang enggak tau apa – apa saking sibuknya main Hp.

Semua nya bergubrak – ria seketika.

**Skip again ( Kiiro : Sorry di skip terus. Soalnya Kiiro malas :P #DIkejar – kejar # )**

Istirahat masih berlansung. Setelah insiden gaje nan edan 15 menit yg lalu, Kini Miku dan Lenka sedang berjalan – jalan disekeliling sekolah oh lebih tepat nya di halaman sekolah yg jarang sekolah karna banyak malas kesana. Tapi Miku dan Lenkanya aja yg iseng kesana. # dilempar Miku dan Lenka #

"Hu – huh! Rin kemana sih? Kok enggak kembali – kembali dari tadi!" geram Miku sambil menghentak – hentakan Kaki yg membuat Gempa seketika #Kiiro ditebas Miku pakai Rambutnya#

"Iya nih! Padahal, Kandidat masih ada 2. Tapi di belum ada juga! Dia kemana ya?" ucap Lenka heran kenapa sahabatnya belum muncul sama sekali padahal mereka sudah mencari Rin diruang guru, tempat seharusnya Rin berada tapi kata salah satu Guru disana Rin sudah keluar 10 menit yg lalu.

"Mana aku ta-"

"Rin kau cantik sekali dengan gaya Rambut itu"

"Aduh Len.. kau bisa saja sih! Aku kan malu…."

"Betul kok! Rin yg begini memang manis dan cantik. Yah walaupun gaya yg lain, Pasti tetap cantik!"

"Uh… Lenny.."

Sontak Miku dan Lenka membeku mendengar 2 suara tersebut. Miku dan Lenka mendekati asal suara itu sedikit dan bersembunyi dibalik semak – semak. Dan menemukan pemandangan yg sangat membuat Mereka pingsan seketika.

"Mi – miku,i – ini bu – bu - bukan mimpi – pikan? Bu…kan kan? Benar….. kan?" ucap Lenka tergagap – gagap melihat memandangna 'itu'

"Ka – kayak Bukan – n Deh Lenka – ka . I – I – ini Nyata…" jawab Miku ikut tergagap sama dengan Lenka. Emang apa sih pemandangan itu. Ayo kita Lihat!

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHHAATT THE HELLL! Pemandangan itu adalah RIn dan Len **Berciuman! **(Kiiro :KYYAA! RINXLEN!. Aiko : #Sweatdrop#)

Miku dan Lenka masih cengo sampai Miku tak sengaja menginjak ranting pohon dan terpeleset sehingga dia terkeluar ditempat persembunyian nya.

.

.

.

.

( Reader : GILEE! Sejak kapan nginjak ranting pohon bisa terpleset? Bukannya Malah nimbulin suara doang? . Kiiro : hehehe kan udah Kiiro bilang, Ini kan Cuma Fict. Reader : # Nodongin senjata masing – masing# . Kiiro : #ketakutan# )

Oke back to the story

GUbrak!

Lenka masih Cengo. Rin dan Len terkejut melihat Miku.

"Mi – miku kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Rin gugup melihat Miku yg masih mencium rumput (?) dan Lenka yg masih cengo Stadium 2(?).

Miku pun mencoba berdiri dan Lenka berhenti cengo dan keluar dari tempatnya membantu Miku.

"Justru kami yg berkata begitu kan? Untuk kenapa kau bisa ini bersama Kagamine – sensei? Be – berciuman lagi?" Tanya Miku memasang wajah kepo dan kesal.

"Eh – eh I- itu… karna…"

"Jangan – jangan… Kau dan Kagamine – sensei berpacaran?!" seru Lenka memotong ucapan Rin.

Wajah Rin langsung memerah. Sedangkan Len hanya diam memasang wajah diam. Tapi akhirnya dia berkata.

"Benar, aku dan Rin memang pacaran…. Ada masalah?" ucap Len dengan nada dingin.

"Ta – tapi itu kan dilarang! Dan Rin Kenapa kau tidak memberi tau Hal ini?" Bentak Miku kesal kepada Rin.

Wajah Rin dengan gugup berkata "Aku dan Le- maksudku Kagamine – sensei memutuskan mengrahasiakan hubungan kami… jadi begitulah…" ucapnya Rin canggung.

Hening melanda mereka sampai…

"Jadi Rin, kau benar – benar sudah pacaran sama Kagamine – sensei?" Tanya Miku dan Lenka bersamaan.

"Em…. Ya.." balas Miku gugup.

"BAH! Berarti percuma usaha kami mencari kan pacar untukmu Rin!" teriak Miku dan Lenka lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

**Owari (?)**

* * *

**HAHAHA ENDING YG SANGAT GAJE! Hahahaha gomen… Kiiro kehabisan ide buat endingnya… tapi Kiiro akan lanjutkan jika ada yg meminta. Tapi dengan usul dan ide cerita. Itupun kalau ada yg mau baca hehehehee…. Soalnya in gaje dan aneh kan? Nah sekian Fict Kiiro yg ini dan…**

**Mint to review,Fav, And Follow? **** ( SOk inggiris dan kedip - kedip mata, orang yg liat cuma cengo)  
**

**Rinlenlover02**


End file.
